


迁徙的鸟

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: Hyll，挪威语，“接骨木”之意。
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Norway/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	迁徙的鸟

1.

想来，接骨木先生登门拜访的那一天，是个亮晃晃的八月末的午后。

“叮铃”。挂在门上的风铃摇晃了一下，门被推开了。  
贝瓦尔德依然保持着弯腰的姿势。他在给一个提线木偶装上玻璃眼睛，快要完成了。  
“请坐。”他头也不抬地说。然而来访者没有动弹的意思，就这么一声不吭地站在工作台前。这让木匠很不舒服。他抬起头。  
是一个瘦长的、金发的青年，披着对这个时节来讲有些厚重的栗色长外套。即使里屋密不透风，他也好像十分怕冷似的，将半张脸用高高的竖领挡住，只露出一双蓝得惊人的眼睛。  
“我是夏日的希尔，”他突兀地说，“我想订做一个风向标，十四又四分之一英寸长——”  
“——对不起，你是夏天的什么？”  
“希尔，老树，接骨木，随你怎么叫——”来访者不耐烦地摆了摆头，随后又从喉咙里发出一声咕哝，听起来像是咳痰的声音，“我的名字——是这个。不过这无关紧要。”  
“好吧。”木匠不打算在名字上纠缠下去，他从抽屉里抽出一叠硬纸片，摸了一张扔给对方，让他登记货品的规格和取货时间。待填完之后，他拿过卡片扫了一眼。  
“……诺威·夏天的·接骨木先生，是吗？抱歉，可是我这里不做风向标。”  
听到这个，有着奇怪名字的青年急切地把头探了过来。“我打听过，你是镇上最好的木匠。”他说。  
“确实如此，但我只做玩偶和普通的家俱。”贝瓦尔德摇摇头，“风向标对平衡的要求高得多了。你得进城问问。这里的房子都不用风向标。”  
“……我知道。可我走不了那么远……”  
他说着，不知怎么，露出了难过的表情，接着慢慢把头转向窗外。贝瓦尔德注意到，在他脑后，有一枚白色的十字形发卡，折射着阳光。  
“……你怎么了？”  
“我走不了那么远。”他说，“秋天已经来了。”  
这又有什么关系呢？贝瓦尔德不耐烦地想，这家伙是生病了吗？可看起来又不像。总有些人喜欢浪费别人时间。他最近接了一大笔单子，十二个跳舞的提线人偶加一辆四轮马车，预定在万圣节的舞会上使用。他正做到第三个，现在可不是闲聊的时候。  
“如果没有别的事，”他唐突地站起身，准备送客，“真抱歉帮不上什么。”  
然而接骨木先生转过头来，语气坚决地说：  
“不，你能帮我。”他说，“我不要风向标，我只要一个摆设——像风向标那样的摆设，可以挂在房檐下或者树上。只要这样就行。”  
他望着他，蓝眼睛里流露出热切的期待。贝瓦尔德突然发现自己很难拒绝他。那双眼睛像是七月的盛夏，并且还有一股淡淡的、浆果的酸涩气味弥漫其中。  
“好吧，好吧……”他皱了皱眉头，抓起一张卡片草草写了几笔，“那么，规格？”  
“鹳鸟。”  
“啊？”  
“我想要一只木头做的鹳鸟，”接骨木先生说，“一样的大小，要有覆盆子的眼睛，麦穗的羽毛，尾巴是一朵秋天的阳光。”  
贝瓦尔德停了下来。  
“在开玩笑吗？”他冷冷地看着他。  
“不完全是。”对方仿佛完全没有意识到自己的话是多么脱离常识似的，继续说下去，“至于木材，我希望你使用广场喷泉旁的那棵老接骨木的枝干，你想砍多少都行，只要够用。”  
贝瓦尔德毫不犹豫地否决了。  
“那是犯法的。”他说。  
“……不，只要我允许。”  
他看着他；蓝眼睛的青年露出了高傲的神色，从颧骨到鼻尖的线条被阳光擦得发亮。浆果的涩味儿加重了，一层若有若无的、淡绿色的雾气从那件栗色外套的扣眼里浮起，很快就被微风吹散。  
“……‘接骨木’先生？”  
他吃力地重复着他的名字。树精眨了眨眼睛。  
“你记住了？那就好。”他轻快地说道，“不会有人看见你的。在我看来，你比一道影子还微不足道。”

不管从哪个角度看，眼前的这家伙都只像是个游手好闲的青年，或许还有点感觉过敏；不过在身份被识破之后，他留下了一串紫色的浆果，说是定金，并且对木匠屋里的家具发表了意见，说从来没见过垒得这么难看的壁炉。他很挑剔，贝瓦尔德注意到。而广场里的那棵老接骨木树自从小镇还只是几栋茅草屋的时候起就站在那儿了；他是如何毫无怨言地接受了那么多年的风吹雨打的呢。  
“我喜欢下雨呀。”树精啜着热腾腾的蜂蜜茶，说：“也喜欢下雪。不过积雪覆盖的时候我大多感觉不到，因为树叶已经掉光了。”  
“为什么是鹳鸟的形状呢？”贝瓦尔德问，“这里已经到处是鹳鸟了。”  
这话不假。他的屋顶上就有一个鹳鸟的巢，鸟粪总是落进烟囱里。  
“可是没有我的那只鹳鸟呀。”诺威睁着大眼睛说，“从哥本哈根飞来的。它说，它飞过整一个蓝色的海峡，飞过吕根岛和卡特加特的礁石……它已经两年没有回来了。”  
贝瓦尔德又往蜂蜜茶里加了两块糖，玻璃杯滋滋作响，“所以才想要那样的风向标吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你认为，这样就能找回它了？”  
“是的。”   
“真蠢啊。”他嘟囔着。  
“你也这么觉得。”树精垂下了眼睫，“可是没有更好的办法了。”  
过了一会儿他又说：  
“我是那样地想念它。”  
贝瓦尔德往茶里加了第三块糖。他什么也没有说。

2.

丰收的季节。连续好几天，阳光都像小麦一样等待晾晒，充满了饱涨的金色。  
木匠决定用十二个月份来命名那十二个提线木偶。每个木偶的名字都刻在黄铜的装饰牌上，钉在背后。他现在在做五月的人偶。这是一个有着柔软金发的男孩子，穿着亚麻布衬衫和马褲，还有一双刨花做的靴子。他的眼睛是两颗紫色的玻璃纽扣，像夏日的丁香花一样。  
“梅。”他语声轻柔地对人偶说，“……提诺五号。来点咖啡吗？”  
就好像它能听见似的。

树精偶尔来做客，喝甜甜的茶，顺便瞧瞧风向标的进度。自从贝瓦尔德在一个傍晚挑了两段不带疤眼的枝干砍了之后，他似乎就缠上他了。  
他说，要覆盆子的眼睛，麦穗的羽毛……这些都好办。可去哪里摘一朵阳光装点在尾巴上呢？木匠最后决定用很多块碎掉的镜子拼凑起尾羽，这样看来，简直好像整个天空都在尾行这只木头鹳鸟。  
不过事实上，风向标完成得很慢。接骨木先生第三次去的时候，他还没有刻完它的脑袋。十二个木偶的活占用了贝瓦尔德大部分时间，工作台上到处是散落的木头胳膊和玻璃眼睛。  
诺威捧着茶，将一块烤的发硬的曲奇塞进嘴巴。壁炉里烧着旺火，一层薄而透明的雾气凝结在玻璃窗上。在那些昼短夜长的阴霾时节里，秋天像影子一般地滑了进来。冷风将街角刮得干干净净，然后是阴雨绵绵，落叶阵阵，诺威像一个长满青苔的树墩那样越来越安静。  
“我觉得，”他细细打量着在窗台上一字排开的八个人偶，“他们长着同一张脸。”  
贝瓦尔德不小心把茶水吐了点出来。  
“不完全是。”他四处寻找手帕。  
树精将鼻尖凑了近去。这些人偶有男有女，穿着各式各样的衣服，譬如“三月”是棕黄的毛毡外套，“九月”戴着纸杯蛋糕似的贝雷帽，“十二月”登着一双小巧的细高跟鞋，浑身裹在冬青树叶的裙装里——可他们都有着丁香花那样的瞳孔，并着一张比秋日傍晚还要沉寂的脸。  
“这个像我。”最后他指着五月的梅，说。  
贝瓦尔德已经站起身；声音远远地从厨房那头飘来。  
“随你怎么认为吧。咖啡喝完了吗？我去拿。”  
他们重新在壁炉前坐下。诺威晃了晃脑袋，一股新鲜叶子揉碎的味道从他的衣领里散发出来。他的蓝眼睛沈默而忧郁。  
“今年是不会来了吧，鹳鸟。”  
“已经入秋了。”  
贝瓦尔德端详着窗外的街景，漫不经心地说。他想起屋顶上那只由秸秆和枯叶垒成的鸟巢，最近是空了。  
树精的视线也随他一起，固定在人行道上那棵孤独的鹅掌楸木上。裹着围巾的女学生们从它光秃秃的枝桠下走过。寒冷变得那么地迫近。  
“再过几天，等树叶全都掉光，我就不能走路了，也不能像这样，和你说话了。”他说。  
“这样。”  
他呷了一口热气腾腾的咖啡，听他絮絮地说下去，一字一句都是凋零的盼望。  
“……我就在树里睡着，然后做一个冬天的梦。”  
“梦见什么呢。”  
“不告诉你。”

att Suomi

（前文略）  
这有点像是晒白了的盐，我早与你说过；沉在海里的月光琥珀，最后烂成铁锚，是卖不出好价钱的。  
以及，我最近在给一棵接骨木树做风向标。他在等他的鹳鸟。  
你好吗。

Sverige

他确实在做风向标。人偶已经完成了十一个，离万圣节还有两星期。门前的积雪堆到膝盖，这还不算最厚的。最后一个人偶是“一月”，他将会戴上桦木条做的王冠，并且成为戏里的国王。贝瓦尔德给他准备了镶满银色珍珠的礼服和高跟靴子，还有一根李子糖手杖。他看上去骄傲而神气。  
十月底，霜花在窗台上结成了灰白的冰晶。贝瓦尔德在木头鹳鸟的尾巴上镶了最后一块玻璃。他完成了。鹳鸟是褐色的，翅膀伸展在半空，双眸直视前方，阳光照在表面的那层清漆上面闪闪发亮，就好像随时会飞走一样。  
然后他才想起，似乎是很久没有见过诺威了。  
“我要告诉他，他可以见到他的鹳鸟了。”他想。  
他把风向标装进一只大纸箱里，然后戴上手套和围巾，关上门。许多个星期以来他的心情还从来没有像现在这样轻松过，连靴子踏在松软雪地上的沙沙声都合着愉快的拍子。雪暂时停了，天空被洗得湛蓝，小孩子们蹬着雪橇跑来跑去。一切都朝着好的方面发展。  
广场中央，教堂的塔楼屹立在积雪之下。空气中弥漫着湿润而新鲜的气息。树丛被一层细细的雪末覆盖，它们睡着了绿，像一个人睡着了老。  
那棵大接骨木的叶子，已经落完了。

3.

风向标被原封不动地扛了回来。贝瓦尔德把它放在壁炉架上。它呆在那儿，一声不吭地凝视着他，就像一座忧郁的摆设。  
“别这样，”他嘟囔道，“雪一化我就把你挂上去，好吗？”  
万圣节的狂欢游行已经开始。从广场那一边远远传来欢呼的喧哗，伴着明亮的烟火在夜幕下此起彼伏。他知道他的木偶们今晚将出演《一年的故事》，这是当地教堂的保留剧目。当鹳鸟回来的时候，春天就来了。他最喜欢的、也是唯一记得的台词。  
可这些现在看上去跟他都没有关系。木匠早早地拉上了门板，关了窗，壁炉里的火苗摇曳着，喷出了最后一口热气。墙壁和天花板暗下去，暗下去，直到屋里变成漆黑一片。  
接着，有什么东西，开始散发出轻柔的银光。  
贝瓦尔德躺在床上，他弄不清此刻的自己究竟是睡着了还是醒着。光芒来自风向标的尾羽。那只木头鸟儿，拍了拍翅膀，就那么轻巧地朝他飞来——和活生生的鹳鸟没有什么不同。它停在床头，用一只覆盆子做的眼睛若有所思地注视着他。  
“啊，你还是诺威，对吗？”  
鸟儿偏了偏头，像是在说“是”又像在说“不是”。它尾巴上的每一块镜子都在发出强烈的光，照得小屋比白昼还要明亮。接骨木花和李子的香味从外面飘了进来。窗外挥洒着一片黄昏般的淡粉色迷雾。  
他跌跌撞撞地爬下床，推开窗户，然后呆立在原地。  
原本是积雪覆盖的夜晚的街道，现在开满了五月的苹果花。空气暖融融的，叫人忘记方才这还是凛冽的冬日。贝瓦尔德想要伸手揉揉眼睛，却发现眼前出现了一对洁白的羽翼。  
……他变成了一只鹳鸟。  
这下他可是吃惊不小，几乎快要翻下窗去。然而宽大的翅膀托住了他。乘着湿润而芬芳的气流，木匠朝广场中央飞去。阳光此刻充满了整个天空，连地面也被镀上了一片辉煌的金色。  
在那里，他看见诺威坐在教堂的塔顶，长长的青绿色袍子垂在屋檐上。他神色倨傲地俯瞰着整座小镇，就像是一位夏天的皇后。  
“你来了。”他对鹳鸟点点头——于是贝瓦尔德明白了，他现在是在那只丹麦的鸟儿的身体里。他顺从地飞过去，停在他的身边。满鼻子都是淡淡的花香。  
“我开花了。”树精突然羞赧地微笑起来。这是他从来没有见过的神色啊。  
风从南方吹来，他们静静地坐在五月的阳光下。贝瓦尔德忽然想知道，这是树精的哪一段记忆呢，哪一段呢。  
“看。”  
树精指向身下。两个熟悉得惊人的身影映入他们眼帘。  
“是木匠和他的小徒弟。”  
贝瓦尔德的心脏快要从喉咙里跳出来。他看见自己穿着最干净、最好的一套衣服——他们要去做礼拜。他曾经的小弟子跟在他身旁，圆圆脸，柔软的金发，眼睛是淡紫色的，犹如散发着香气的紫藤花。  
他飞了下去，一个转弯，翅膀尖儿轻轻拍打了小个儿男孩一下。提诺愣住了，然后对这只陌生的鸟儿微微一笑。  
一如他们初次见面。

贝瓦尔德睁开眼，很久之后才意识到自己是在做梦。他翻身起床。清晨的阳光透过墨绿的窗帘，朦胧地映在屋里，那只风向标依旧静静地立在壁炉上，无辜得像是什么都没有发生过。  
他呆坐了一会儿，然后下床，拉过一张纸，草草写了几笔。

昨天，我终于梦见了你。

他将纸叠好，塞进信封，再扔进桌子下面的抽屉里。  
那里还有一大堆，从未寄出的信。

4.

十二个木偶被锁进了教堂的顶楼，预备在复活节再演一场。这让贝瓦尔德稍微感到有点孤单。  
白昼越来越短，像一个转瞬即逝的盹儿。大雪封路，寒风呼号，北方原野上空最司空见惯的湿冷气旋席卷大地。道路泥泞而滑腻。他在这个冬季温习了所有感伤的过往，而温暖的梦不是每晚都降临的。  
每年有两个月，小镇的这些店铺会因为冬季的残酷天气而关门停业。木匠铺子也不例外。低温让人束手束脚，并且无事可干。十二月里他把墙缝的破洞都堵住了，这样冷风就不会灌进来；他还把亨宁·梅凯尔的小说看了两遍，准备在下一个阴雨涟涟的季度里看起第三遍。

怒涛汹涌，乌云密布，一个灰蒙蒙的梦。贝瓦尔德发现自己伸展羽翼在黑色的海面上飞翔，浪花溅起飞沫，拍打在礁石上，震耳欲聋的回声从海平面的尽头升起。在他周围，大群白色的候鸟正在列队飞翔。  
“你们见过丹麦的鸟儿吗？就是那只，在接骨木上筑巢的鹳鸟！”他喊道。  
“死了！死了！”于是整个天空都回荡着信天翁的声音，“死了！死了！”  
“那个蠢货！”一只鸟这么唱着。接下去是一片叽叽喳喳的齐声合唱，贝瓦尔德没有听清楚。因为整个梦境开始灌进铅蓝色的海水，他被迫坠落，金色的阳光透过厚厚云层反复折射，使这一切充满诗的端庄和华丽。

醒来的时候窗外一如既往的阴沉，木匠躺在床上，一动不动。  
怎么办呢，那只鸟儿已经死了啊。可是树精还不知道。  
他觉得很难受。

5.

那个人带着一身的绿芽气味出现在木匠铺子里的时候，贝瓦尔德一时间没有认出来。  
“风向标已经可以挂起来了，是吗？”  
木匠感到胃一下子紧缩起来。可我还没有和提诺告别啊。昨天他刚刚梦到他们在一起做草莓果酱。他戴着崭新的亚麻布帽子，他记得，小学徒很喜欢这顶白色的帽子，总是舍不得戴。  
树精比起夏天见面的时候又瘦了不少。冬眠嘛，总是要掉肉的。今年的新芽在枝头绽放，气温离回暖还有段日子，不过已经不那么冷了。  
我在树里睡着，做一整个冬天的梦。他看着他的眼睛，想起最后一次告别的时候他说的话。  
——啊啊，就让我自私一回吧。  
贝瓦尔德决定撒谎。  
“还差一点。”他说，“有两块玻璃没拼对地方，还有，眼睛得换一换，覆盆子都干了……明天再给你挂上，好吗？”  
“是这样吗。”  
诺威露出了失望的表情，但还是点点头。他知道他成功了……晚一天或者早一天挂上去已经变得没有什么区别。而对他来讲，那个上一场梦的影子，他还没有告别。那不是在现实中就能完成的事情。  
“其实有没有风向标也不是那么重要了。”  
诺威突然说道。贝瓦尔德抬起头。他的浅蓝色眼睛在阳光下，像海水一样散发着沉郁的光。  
“至少整一个冬天，我都做着，夏天的梦。”  
他说。

那天晚上贝瓦尔德毫无睡意。接近午夜的时候明亮的焰火降临了木匠的小屋。十二个木偶手拉手从壁炉里跳出来。他们唱着去年的圣诞的歌，戴着亮晶晶的发饰。每一个每一个都长着同一张紫丁香花的脸。  
木匠听见音乐从风向标的嘴里涌出来，从屋子的地板上升起。木偶们转着圈，跳着整整齐齐的踢踏舞；梅在他们中央，显得容光焕发，精神抖擞。他的影子落在墙上，在炉火的照映下越拉越长，越变越大。一股甜甜的，树枝腐朽的气味飘散其中。  
“我是来和您告别的。”  
木偶的影子突然开口说道。贝瓦尔德瞪着熏黑的墙，说不出一句话。  
——啊，他多久没有听到这个声音了呢。  
只见那道影子像是具有生命一般，轻轻一挣，便从墙上落下，朝他走来。每前进一步，深浓的黑暗便加深一些。他看不见光了，可影子的呼吸慢慢萦绕上来，像那时一样。  
“我也想念您。”他拉住他的手。梅的手掌柔软得像云朵，贝瓦尔德觉得自己正在被黑暗包围，可他一点都不在乎。  
“你去哪儿了……”  
他呼吸沉重地、近乎痉挛地把对方的手指拉到嘴边亲吻。  
然而影子一动不动。  
“您身边的那个我已经死去很久了。”  
“……我知道。”他终于点点头。  
“可在您心里，我从未离开过。”  
影子蹲下来抚摸他的脸颊。“请别这样……”他说着，不停地吻着他的鼻尖。“我也想念您，我也想念您……”  
贝瓦尔德的眼泪滚落下来。  
“可是您瞧呀，我得走了……”

他从梦中惊醒，眼前一片耀眼的火光——他以为他的梦境烧起来了；而事实也正是如此。滚滚黑烟不断地从窗子里飘进来，四周响起一片乱糟糟的叫喊。贝瓦尔德没戴上眼镜就跳下床，跑出去了。出大事了，整条大街被明亮的火光笼罩，天空被映得通红，半个镇子的人都跑出来看热闹了。  
他跌跌撞撞跑到广场，才发现火焰来自那座尖顶的木头教堂，现在正不断地从每一扇窗子里喷出浓烟，远远望去像一条发怒的龙。消防警察们试图搭起水桥接近它，但却徒劳无功。伴随着“喀拉拉”一声巨响，教堂门口的那棵老接骨木树倒下了，随即蹿起二十多尺高的火焰。人群里发出惊呼。  
木匠远远站着，从脚趾到头发都被滚水般的热浪吹拂着。他的眼睛被烟熏得只想流泪。“那十二个木偶烧起来了。”他听见邻居的胖女人对另一个人这么说，脑海里却是一片空白。诺威呢，诺威在哪里呢。  
突然间一群红色的鸟从视野里振翅起飞。那是来自倒在火海里的接骨木，它的每一寸树干上都冒出了火苗，树身开始呻吟、移动，裂解成一只一只火鸟，它们像烧红的煤块那样哔剥作响。炙热的气流卷过烧焦蜷曲的树叶，引起一片低沉的叹息声。在宏大而模糊的风的低吟声中，红色的鸟群如同一朵巨大的火烧云，朝着天际开始迁徙。

他终于去找他的鸟儿了。

木匠失神落魄地站在人潮涌动的大街上，时钟停摆了，有人关掉了声音，周围的喧嚣被吞没了所有动静。仿佛过了一个世纪之后，他慢慢往回走。  
他来到了大门敞开的自己的屋子，从壁炉架上抱起那个已经没有了主人的风向标，然后回到广场。鹳鸟望着他，覆盆子做的眼睛里满含着月光般皎洁的神色。  
“你也一起去吧。”  
他说着，高高扬起手，于是接骨木做的鸟儿飞了出去，像滑翔一般地落进了火海，很快被吞噬得看不见了。

他背过身去，泪水顺着鼻尖淌下来。他用手捂住脸开始哭泣。

Stray birds of summer come to my window to sing   
and fly away.  
And yellow leaves of autumn, which have no songs,  
flutter and fall there with a sign.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hyll，挪威语，“接骨木”之意。


End file.
